This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices.
Antennas are often formed by depositing metal traces on plastic carriers. Patterned metal traces may, for example, be formed using laser-based techniques. With this approach, a laser is used to activate selected areas on a plastic carrier. Following laser activation, electroplating is used to grow metal traces in the activated areas.
The plastic carriers that are used for forming antennas in this way may have dielectric properties that give rise to larger losses than desired. If care is not taken, selection of an inappropriate plastic carrier for an antenna may cause the antenna to experience undesired performance degradation.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved antenna structures.